Always be mine
by pennylane87
Summary: ROMY. A one-shot songfic. After years of absence Remy came back to the Institute and wants to take up again his relationship with Rogue, even if it was Rogue who broke up with him before.


**Hi people! I was just listening to my iTunes when this song came out and along with it an idea for a fic. It is **_**Spice Girls Viva Forever**_**, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men and for the song it's property of the Spice Girls I suppose.**

**XXXX**

It had been many years since she last saw those red on black eyes of him, so many years since she felt his half gloved hand caress tenderly her cheek, so many years since she heard him whispering sweet words into her ear. How many? She wasn't sure by now, one, two, five maybe, it doesn't matter, it seemed like an entire lifetime to her; after the first month she'd stop counting the days… each day, each hour, each minute seemed like a million years, the life without him was so fucking hard.

Absorbing, that was her power. Untouchable, that was her curse, her reality and at the end the main reason for her decision. After two years of relationship –more than everybody in the Institute would ever imagine they could last– they've decided to split up, in Rogue's words it was for the sake of them both; in Remy's view it was the worst way to manage things. But he respected her as much as he loved her, so he accepted her decision and tried to move on thinking that it was such a temporary thing; but Rogue didn't change her mind, and at the end the fact of seeing her just as another teammate was to hard for him, so one night he left the Institute, without saying a word, without saying goodbye.

Now, four years later he'd come back. He had some chat with the professor and just like that he was back in the Institute, back in the X-team and most important back in her life; because as much as she tried to deny it just having him around again made her entire body tremble.

It hadn't been that long, maybe five hours since he arrived, had some words with the professor, argued about something with Logan –it was the Canadian's way to welcome him back– and settle in his old room, but for Rogue it was an eternity. As soon as she heard his bike approaching the garage –a sound she has memorized before– she locked herself in her room, hiding from him. She was extremely nervous; afraid of facing him again, afraid of what he might tell her. What if he'd meet somebody? She couldn't blame him; after all she had been the one who asked for the breakup, though she didn't really mean it.

_1:35 a.m._ The mansion was in complete silence; everybody was sleeping, except for Logan who was probably having a beer at some downtown bar. Rogue was starving, she hasn't attended dinner in her 'avoiding Remy' plan, but it was safe now or so she thought.

The X-girl only known as Rogue took a bowl and pour some milk over her cheerios, it definitely wasn't Jean's stew but it will help her pass the night. She'll make up for it at breakfast, at least she was sure that at 9:00 am –the time she used to have breakfast–Remy will be sleeping, after that she was sure she'll be able to avoid him a little longer and then…and then… what the hell, she'll worry about it tomorrow… will she? The sound of a familiar voice made her drop her spoon as a shiver went all the way down her back.

"_Bon appetit chère_, are ya enjoying y'r meal?"

She couldn't believe it; he seemed even more handsome than she remembered. His loose hair, a little longer though; his perfect and clean stubble, his spice and tobacco scent and his bright red on black eyes staring at her. She was shocked, she even tried to say something but the words didn't come out of her mouth.

"Remy thinks ya're 'voiding him _chère_"

"It's been a while, _hein_?"

"Yeah…" a still shocked and afraid Rogue was finding difficult to speak

"_Alors_, how have ya been Roguey?"

"Fahne and yah?"

"Are ya 'ware of what are ya asking _moi chère_?"

"What do yah mean Remy?"

"I missed ya Rogue"

"Ah'm sure yah found a way to move on Remy" she faked a laugh "ah mean in all this years yah surely managed to live a good life"

Rogue raised her eyes and looked at him who was staring at her, he walked towards her and rubbed her hand. Clearly nervous and upset Rogue looked down again, counting the cheerios that were floating on the milk, a silly activity to fix her mind on something else but Remy.

"Girl, don't ya ever listen? Wit'out ya… I don't have much of a life"

He took her chin in his half ungloved hand and raised her head in order to meet her eyes, her emerald ones facing his red on black. All of a sudden a bunch of memories hit his mind as he saw the tears moist her beautiful green eyes. That stubborn girl, she could lie to him with words but never with her eyes, those eyes spoke for themselves, always telling him what she was really feeling.

"Remy ah… ah missed yah too"

"_Je sais_ Rogue…"

Rogue stood up and curled herself into Remy's arms, his embrace felt as good as always. The mix of tobacco and cologne of his coat intoxicated her as she closed her eyes and just let herself go. Remy hugged her as tight as he could, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her head and smelling the shampoo scent of her hair.

The two southerners stayed like that for a while lost in each other arms, no kisses, no words just a tender embrace. Remy was the first that broke the silence, as he cupped Rogue's face and staring at her let out some words, almost in a whisper.

_**Do you still remember  
How we used to be  
Feeling together, believe in whatever **_

As Rogue tried to focus her mind on what he was saying she couldn't help but get lost in her thoughts and barely heard him… _**My love has said to me.**_

Fighting against her own body, Rogue let herself go from Remy's arms and holding the upcoming tears she walked towards the kitchen's door, standing down the doorframe she turned around and with a trembling voice she achieve to answer

_**Both of us were dreamers  
Young love in the sun  
Felt like my saviour, my spirit I gave ya  
We'd only just begun **_

"Goodnight Rem"

"_Mais chère_… Rogue we've to talk _s'il vous plâit _don't walk out on _moi_"

"Ah'm… ah'm sorry Remy, it'll never work out, ah mean this yah and meh"

Remy walked towards her and grabbed her hand, as his other hand began to softly caress her cheek.

"_Mais chère_ it worked 'fore, we're just younger I'm sure we can work it out"

"Are yah kiddin' Rem it didn't work and yah know it, yah left and…"

"I left 'cause of ya _petite_, ya were de one who break up with _moi_, how could I be around ya like dat!"

"Ah know… but now is too late Remy, there are things yah ignore and ah… ah…" Rogue sighed and closed her eyes freeing herself from him "please Remy, just let me go" and she walked away again.

"Goodnight Remy…"

Gambit saw the love of his life walked away and stayed there for a few minutes just looking at the door wishing for she to come back, but she didn't.

"_Jusqu'à demain mon chère_" he whispered, _**Hasta Mañana, Always be mine **_

**XX**

Once in her room Rogue heard a familiar engine rumor, she was sure what it was but still walked to her window and saw Remy driving off from the mansion, once again he was leaving her behind, but once again it was her fault.

_**Viva forever, I'll be waiting  
Everlasting, like the sun  
Live forever,  
For the moment  
Ever searching for the one **_

Sitting in the railing of her balcony she reproached herself for her attitude, once again she'd scare away the person she cared the most, the only man she'd ever love and the one that has cared about her like anybody else, even more than Logan.

"Ah love yah Remy… Ah'll always do"

So why then she wasn't able to tell him, the only person that she was dying to tell the moment it happened; the only one for what –at least for her– the control of her powers seemed to have a lot more of significance. She was finally able to love him in every way, touch him and kiss him as she always wanted, but the moment she had him in front of her she didn't say anything.

So she talked to an invisible Gambit, yearning for his presence…

_**Yes I still remember,  
Every whispered word  
The touch of your skin, giving life from within  
Like a love song that I'd heard **_

Lost in her thoughts she didn't heard the door opening neither the footsteps on her bedroom's rug, she hadn't even listen the bike re-entering the mansion grounds. He was a thief after all, and like the best one he was he'd manage to fool Rogue into believe he'd left. She noticed his presence until he stepped into the balcony right beside her.

"Remy" her eyes widened with joy "what… what are yah doin' here?"

"Do ya think a few words would convince the Prince of Thieves _chère_? A LeBeau can be as stubborn as ya _petite_"

She smiled at his answer and stared at him with beautiful emerald eyes, Remy smirked, for God sake those eyes were his weak spot, his Achilles' heel.

"I'm not dat easy Roguey… well, mebbe just with ya anyway"

"Remy ah… ah've something to tell yah"

"Shh _petite_, Remy understands ya being afraid, _mais_ doesn't care 'bout what we said 'fore… I'm not going anywhere Rogue… at least not wit'out ya"

"But Remy yah don't understand"

"Let _moi_ speak Rogue… I know we made promises 'fore dat didn't work out, mebbe it was ya de one who made de decision _mais_ I was afraid too _chère_. I did some bad choices myself, _mais_ here I'm now and no matter dose powers of ya… I want to be with ya Rogue, _Mon Dieu_ I love ya, and I want dis to be for real…"

_**Slipping through our fingers,  
Like the sands of time  
Promises made, every memory saved  
Has reflections in my mind **_

Gambit waited for Rogue to say something but all that he could notice were the tears running down her face. Was she angry or happy? Was she willing to have a relationship with him again or it was too late? Does she still love him? A rush of questions passed his mind; maybe she needed time… _**Hasta Mañana, Always be mine**_

"Yes… a thousand times yes" she was crying and laughing at the same time "But there's something ah've to say to yah Remy…"

"_Non_, I don't want to hear it _s'il vous plâit_ Rogue, I don't care 'bout anything but ya"

"Ah got control"

"Remy? Ah said ah got control"

"_Oui, oui_ I heard ya _petite_… _mais_ when? How? And why ya didn't tell _moi_ 'fore?"

"Well ah'm trying to tell yah now" she tried to joke a little

He was definitely shocked because of what Rogue has just said. He'd come back for her and now here she was telling him she'd get control of her powers, no more barriers so he was able to love her the way she deserved.

He was speechless something that scared Rogue, so she took off her glove; it was difficult to just stop wearing them mostly because if she wasn't aware some accidents could still happen, like that time Kurt puffed into her room and hugged her without she even noticed him, the result some unconscious minutes for Kurt and an annoying blue fur for Rogue for a week, which she hated but also the ability of appeared into the kitchen for a midnight snack without going all the way down.

"Ah'm sorry Remy, ah wanted to but ah was so afraid of what might happened on this years, ah mean yah maybe have found another gal and…"

She wasn't able to finish as his lips crushed on hers, giving her the best kiss she could ever imagine. His mouth felt warm and as he deepened the kiss she was able to feel his tongue and savor his taste, his hands went all the way down from her neck to his waist pulling her close to him. Rogue smiled, rising up on her tiptoes wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

**XX**

The young couple was lying on Rogue's bed, despite Remy's refusal to take her right there Rogue insisted. He assured here that he could wait her, that it wasn't just the physical part that made him stayed by her side, that he loved her beyond the fact of being able to put his hands on her. But Rogue had other things in mind, she'd waited for this moment for son long, since she got control of her powers she wished to have Remy's body next to hers, feeling his bare skin in contact with hers. And just as she'd imagine it was amazing.

She curled up against him, her head resting on his chest, her pale skin matching his tanned one, they remained in silence just holding on to each other.

"Wasn't that hard to change your mind Cajun"

"Well _chère_ in _mon_ defense, first _mon père_ taught _moi_ to be a gentleman and as a gentleman I'm suppose to behave as one and second is hard to resist a _fille_ like ya" he was combing her hair with his fingers and smiled when she gave him a light punch.

"Remy!! Well ah hope yah don't find another girl 'hard to resist' then"

"_Mon Dieu chère_ there isn't another girl for _moi…_ just ya Rogue, ya're the only _femme_ for _moi" _he rolled her so he was on top of her again facing her staring at her beautiful emerald eyes.

"_Je t'aime _Rogue… _pour toujours_"

She stared back at him getting lost on his deep red on black eyes.

"Remy?"

"_Oui_?"

"Please don't ever leave meh again"

"_Mais mon petite… je t'aime chère, tu sais combien_"

"Ah love yah too Remy, yah are the most important thing in mah life"

"_Et_ _petite tu es_ _mon life_" he kissed her lips gently and added "no more fears _mon belle_, no more tears, I'm where I've to… right by y'r side Rogue"

_**Back where I belong now,  
Was it just a dream  
Feelings unfold, they will never be sold  
And the secret's safe with me **_

"Let's get some sleep now, _hein_?"

"Ok" she laughed

"What's that funny _chère_?"

"Nothing… ah was just thinking how are yah goin' to explain Logan your smell all over mah room and mostly all over mah body"

"Well I do believe he's going to smell y're scent over _mon_ body too… _mais_ if y're dat worried 'bout we can take a bath _demain, hein_?" he gave her a mischivious look

"Remy please!"

"Ya don't have to beg _petite_, Remy'll do it with pleasure"

"Gawd… why do I laid mah eyes on yah LeBeau?"

"Mebbe 'cause I'm irresistible… _mais_ I'm sure 'cause I laid _mon_ eyes on ya first" he gave her a deep but soft kiss

"_Bonne nuit_ _chère_"

Holding each other the two southern lovers fell asleep in an embrace, being together was the most important thing to them in the whole world. He cared about her more than anything, she was his just as he was hers and nothing else mattered.

_**Hasta Mañana,  
Always be mine **_

**XXXX**

"_**Girl, don't ya ever listen? Wit'out ya… I don't have much of a life"**_**  
Quote from ****Uncanny X-Men 343**

"_**Yes a thousand times yes"**_**  
Quoting Jane Bennet, from the movie "Pride and Prejudice".**

_**Yes, another songfic, what can I say, I can't help it, I like to use songs in my fics, and this plot just came out after I listen to the song. Anyway I hope you liked it and now that you finish with the reading please, please drop me a review if you did or if you didn't. I really enjoyed reading your comments so please, do it :)**_

_**As always comments on my spell or grammar corrections are gladly welcome.**_

_**Take care  
pennylane87**_


End file.
